


Talk To Me

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has been waiting all day, waiting to have Merlin - but it's more than that. He's been waiting for Merlin to whisper in his ear.</p><p>[The Uther/Merlin is only talked about - there're no Uther/Merlin scenes in this.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [GORGEOUS, perfect art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72474) by deheerkonijn. 



As soon as he gets Merlin into his room, he starts grabbing at the smaller man's clothes, ripping at the fabric in his haste to get Merlin naked. He _needs_ Merlin, needs him right now, and Merlin lets out sharp noises of complaint before shoving Arthur away.

Arthur stops for a second, breathing heavily, and Merlin says, “Stay there.” in a steady voice, his tone firm.

And then, _finally,_ the clothes start coming off. Arthur's been waiting for this all day, thinking about this since breakfast where Merlin had leaned over and showed off his arse, reached for things on the highest shelves and bared his lower back and belly, and it had just gotten _worse_ through the day.

Arthur had very nearly snapped at dinner when Merlin had dared to lean right over in front of Arthur's _father_ , and Uther had _looked._ Arthur wants to mark him, fuck him full, _possess_ him.

Merlin is slow, _teasingly_ slow, as he removes his scarf, and then his newly ripped shirt, and while he's shirtless the boots are kicked off; Merlin _teases_ him, thumbing over his own nipples and _gasping_ as he does so.

He keeps his eyes on Arthur's face, and he _needs._ Merlin wriggles out of his trousers, his underclothes, and between his legs his cock bobs – it's not as big as Arthur's, thinner, shorter, but Arthur loves it. It's always easy to grasp at Merlin's cock, always fun to lick and suckle at the base, the balls, and taking the whole of it in his mouth is _easy._ It's _fun_ to make Merlin fall apart.

At the moment, Merlin is making _him_ fall apart.

Arthur is rapid in stripping off himself, and every article is thrown aside, quickly, _quickly_ , before he throws himself at Merlin, grabs the other man by the hair and kisses him hard. He _takes_ from Merlin's mouth, delights in the sound of Merlin gasping and moaning against Arthur's mouth, and then Merlin pushes him back onto the bed.

Merlin is deceptively strong, built slimly and yet he's so _strong_ , and he slides atop Arthur's lap, settling on top of the other's thighs. He puts his hands over the other's chest, thumbing over Arthur's nipples, and the murmurs, “Love your tits.”

Arthur's breath hitches in his throat, because those three words are a precursor, the beginning to something _obscene_ , something _filthy_ , something that makes Arthur's legs _quake_ under his servant. There's something about Merlin's voice, low and dirty, that makes it _perfect_ for murmuring _**smut**_ into his ear.

“Do you?” Arthur asks, breathlessly, a little higher-pitched than he'd like, and Merlin looks down at him, and he _grins_.

“Yeah.” Merlin says softly, and then he pinches at the nipples, pinches _hard_ , and Arthur arches off the bed, letting out a choked moan. “Love them. Love how they feel in my hands, fat and full – your _tits._ ”

Arthur _has_ to close his eyes. He simply can't manage to keep them open, not when Merlin is looking down at him like that, concentrated, grinning as he is. Merlin _knows_ how much this affects Arthur; he knows how hot and bothered this makes him.

Arthur can feel the sweat on his skin, and even when Merlin's hands draw away from Arthur's chest ( _and for some reason every time Merlin talks about his “tits” it kills him, sends a harsh shock through his body and makes his cock harder than one would think possible)_ , Arthur pauses before opening his eyes again.

Not because he doesn't want to look – he knows he does, has been waiting to look all day long.

He just wants to make it that much better when he does.

Arthur's eyelids part and he finally lets himself look, then he takes in a slow breath. Merlin is kneeling up, his legs spread, and one he leans back on his right hand while his left deftly presses _inside_ , three fingers slick with oil, dipping into him, and it's _perfect_. Arthur cannot help but what those fingers plunge inside, so pretty, so _deep_ , and Arthur cannot tear his eyes away.

He can see Merlin's entrance _clench_ around his own fingers, and his mouth is so _dry_ , and Merlin's arse is so _wet._ He can't wait. He wants to see that red rim stretched around the girth of his cock, wants to feel the slicked heat of the other man around him, and he _wants_. Arthur _wants._

Merlin presses a fourth finger into himself, and Arthur lets out a low, agonized wail. "Oh, can't wait to take you, Arthur. Thought about it today, all day - I was so desperate, Arthur. That's why I bent over for your, ah-" Merlin twists his hand inside himself, hips stuttering. "Papa."

"Filthy." Arthur mumbles, and Merlin moans, drawn-out. Merlin wraps his hand around Arthur's cock where it rests against his stomach, and then he lowers himself onto it.

Merlin is soaked, wet and open and clenching around him. "Filthy." He agrees.

He leans down, puts his hands on either side of Arthur's head, beginning to fuck himself on the other's cock, ensuring his own rubs between their bellies. Arthur's hands move up almost automatically, grasping at the fleshy curve of the other man's buttocks, and he _grasps_ at the flesh, feeling it under his fingers.

“Like my arse, Arthur?” Merlin says breathlessly against Arthur's ear, and then he _moans_ , trembling atop him. Arthur slides his hands up the other's back, feels the scratched on marks from yesterday.

“Yeah.” Arthur says softly, taking in a little gasp, and Merlin chuckles. He _squeezes_ himself on the other man's cock, clenches around Arthur, makes the prince _shudder._

“Love it when you bugger me.” Arthur whines. “Love feeling your thick cock in me, Arthur, feel it stretch me wide, feel you _fucking_ me.” Arthur lets out a choked groan, arching his back and grabbing at the other's arse again, and his cheeks are red, his heart is beating fast, and his cock is _pulsing_ , jerking, he _wants._ ”I'm your little slut, Arthur.” Merlin whispers against the shell of his ear, and his breath is hot where it tickles the flesh. “Your servant. Could do whatever you wanted to me.”

He couldn't. Arthur is _bewitched_ by this man: he trusts Merlin.

But the fantasy of control? That is something exciting.

“You could put me, _aah_ , in the stocks, Arthur, put me naked in the stocks and watch people fuck me, throw me on the table in your father's court, take me in front of everyone-”

“My father would take you after.” Arthur says, and Merlin lets out a _keen_ , the sound _perfect_ to Arthur's ears.

“Yeah, yeah, your father, him fucking me from behind, sitting in his front, holding me in his lap, fucking me in front of everyone. Wouldn't be able to say no, wouldn't be able to get away – you'd just have to _watch_ , take it just like I take it-” Arthur is breathing heavily, and he closes his eyes tightly, his head titling back. “You're gonna come? Gonna come, aren't you? Going to paint my arse with _you_ , gonna bugger me all full and come at the thought of your papa fucking me while I cry.”

Arthur's orgasm is immediate, and he jackknifes under the other man, shaking with it. “And you know what, Arthur?” Merlin asks shakily, sitting back in the other's lap and fisting over his own cock. “Me too.”

Merlin's come paints Arthur's stomach, stains his chest, and Arthur goes limp underneath him, taking in slow, trembling breaths. Merlin tries to catch his breath in his place, inhaling slowly, deeply. Arthur just came at the thought of his father taking his servant, and he thinks about that for a moment as he tries to catch his breath.

“You- you really- do you really think that, um, would you actually- my father..?” Arthur asks, and he hates how obvious the uncertainty, the insecurity, is in his voice.

“No.” Merlin says immediately, shaking his head. He lifts himself from the other's cock, and then he slides his body against Arthur's, enjoying his warmth. “My interests are vested in one Pendragon only.”

Arthur puffs out a sigh. “Damn Morgana.” Merlin starts laughing, chuckling against Arthur's shoulder, and his lips twitch as he reaches to stroke over the small of Merlin's back.

“You're an idiot.” Merlin says.

“So you keep saying.” Arthur returns, and then he presses his lips to Merlin's, enjoy the way his servant leans in. “Clotpole.”

“That's _my_ word!”


End file.
